(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media access device, and in particular, to an optical media access device with image scanning function.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Expression of information has been developed from simple word description to videoaudio multimedia expression following the fast development of computer industries. Since audio-video multimedia can record large volume of information, such as image, sound, and animation, etc, a relative large memory device is required to store these information. Thus, various types of multimedia access devices, such as CD-ROM, DVD-ROM and DVD-RAM are developed to fulfill the demands of users.
Beside, in order to take images of documents, for instance, photographs, image scanning devices are commonly used. Conventional scanning devices include flat bed scanner, sheetfeed scanner, built-in scanner, or hand-held scanner etc. However, if the scanner is merely used for scanning photographs, name cards or documents of small size, a built-in scanner or hand-held scanner can be selected, whereas, a flat bed scanner and sheet-feed scanner occupy larger space.
In view of the above devices, these devices need to have an optical media access device and an image input device in order to provide both the optical media accessing function and image input function. However, these devices require a high cost of production and occupy a larger space.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an optical media access device with image scanning function, which can overcome the above mentioned drawbacks.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide an optical media access device with image scanning function comprising a fixed housing mountable to a floppy bay within a computer; a moveable housing moveably disposed within the fixed housing; a first driving mechanism used to drive the moveable housing to move within the fixed housing; an optical media access module being disposed within the moveable housing having an optical head, an optical head driving mechanism, a tray for holding optical disc, a second driving mechanism to drive the moving of the tray, and a rotating mechanism to rotate the optical disc; a control panel being mounted at the front end of the moveable housing and having a plurality of keys to control the action of the optical media access device; a scanning module being mounted at close proximity to the front end of the moveable housing to scan document images; and a control module for controlling the action of the media access module and the scanning module.